The End of Perfection
by SuperS4
Summary: Someone's after Relena and only one person can save her. But is he up to this new threat.
1. Prologue

The End of Perfection Prologue  
  
The year is AC 199. Peace is once again being challenged by an unknown assailant and only one man can stop them.  
  
"Relena!" shouted Heero as he dove towards her. "Look out!" he yelled as he pushed her to the floor as a gunshot rang out. As Heero threw Relena to the floor he became aware of a burning in his chest. He fell to the floor with a puddle of blood slowly pooling around him. Try as he might, he could not seem to get to his feet, or open his eyes.  
  
"Curses, I missed" whispered a shadowy figure as they slipped away.  
  
Relena quickly picked herself up off the floor and ran to Heero's side as the other Gundam pilots finished off the remaining attackers. "Heero, speak to me," cried Relena, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"R..Relena" Heero choked, pain filling his voice.  
  
"Oh, Heero, you're alive" said Relena, pulling Heero into her lap. Her voice was filled with joy as Heero opened his eyes, "Oh Heero, thank you."  
  
Heero managed to say, "Yeah" before his world turned black and his head fell back into Relena's head.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 1

The End of Perfection Chapter 1  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Preventor's Headquarters  
  
Lady Une sat quietly in her office filling out her monthly report for the government when she heard a knock at her office door. "Now who could that be," she thought as she looked at her schedule. "I don't have an appointment marked down". Then she remembered who it was, "Come in Heero," she called through the door. The large oak door slowly opened and in stepped Heero, slowly closing the door behind him. "Thank you for coming Heero." As Heero sat in his chair Lady Une began, " You must be wondering why I asked you to come here since you're not a Preventor".  
  
"Yeah, something like that," replied Heero, his usual cold look on his face.  
  
"The reason I have asked you to come," Lady Une continued, "is that we have received some very disturbing news from one of our intelligence officers. We have learned that there is a new organization assembling."  
  
"Okay, but that's a Preventor problem, what'd ya need me for" cut in Heero.  
  
"Please let me finish Heero," retorted Lady Une. "As I was saying a new organization is assembling. From what we've gathered their numbers are greater than ours, but they haven't begun to do anything. That's the good news."  
  
"What's the bad news?" inquired Heero.  
  
"The bad news is that our intelligence department has found out their first plan."  
  
"What's so bad about that," interrupted Heero.  
  
"Well, the bad part of it is their target. It's Vice Foreign Minister Darlian.  
  
As Lady Une said that name Heero's eyes shot open, a look of fear and concern flashed through them for a split second before his cold façade returned. Lady Une though caught the change, and not used to this sort of expression from Heero asked, "Are you okay Heero?"  
  
"Yeah" was his reply, cold as usual. "So what do you need me for?" inquired Heero.  
  
"Oh, right. We need you to conduct a shadow operation on Relena. You're the only one with the skills required to pull this operation off."  
  
"What about Wufei, he'd be able to pull it off, plus he's a Preventor."  
  
"He is already on assigned to another dignitary and can not be reassigned."  
  
"What about the other pilots, are they in on this mission as well."  
  
"Yes. They have been other dignitaries of the Earth Sphere to cover. They all had a chance to conduct this shadow op but felt you were the best suited for the job."  
  
"Of course," Heero mumbled under his breath. "Very well, I'll do it."  
  
"Very well, report back here tomorrow at," Lady Une said while looking through her schedule, "Let's say 0900".  
  
"Fine," Heero replied as he got up out of the chair and walked out of the office.  
  
"Hmm. He's colder than usual," though Lady Une.  
  
Next Day, Preventor's Headquarters, 0900hrs  
  
"I wonder where Heero is," thought Lady Une, beginning to think Heero wasn't coming, "He's never late".  
  
Heero's Apartment  
  
"Man, that dream again," Heero thought as he sat up in his bed, sweat covering his body as images of the dream flashed through his mind, "What does it mean?" Heero turned in his bed and to look at his clock. As he read the time it hit him, "Shit," he said aloud. "I slept in, it's already nine o'clock." Heero jumped out of his bed and quickly dressed. "Screw breakfast," he thought as he ran out the door, hearing it slam as he neared the stairs down the hallway. He took the stars all the way to the parking garage where he jumped on his bike and put on his helmet. Heero started the bike and revved the engine a few times before he released the clutch and fly out of the garage like a bat out of hell.  
  
Preventor's Headquarters  
  
As Heero neared Preventor Headquarters he glanced at his watch. "Shit" he thought, "It's already 9:45". Heero quickly parked his bike and hurriedly entered the building. He calmly entered the elevator and pressed the appropriate button for Lady Une's floor. As Heero entered the outer office Lady Une's secretary, a young woman who Heero judged to be no more than 17 or 18, looked up at him. Heero coolly walked up to the secretary's desk and said, "I'm."  
  
"I know who you are Heero Yuy," interrupted the secretary. "You're late, and from the look of it you slept in," continued the secretary, as she looked Heero over. "Am I right?"  
  
Yeah, you're right," replied Heero, "I had an appointment with Lady Une at 0900".  
  
"Yes, you did," retorted the secretary while looking at her schedule, "but she's in another meeting at the moment that is scheduled to end at eleven, so you can return then if you'd like".  
  
"Thank you, but I'll wait here if that's okay with you."  
  
"Oh, that's no problem," replied a smiling secretary.  
  
Heero slowly made his way over to one of the plush leather chairs that sat against a wall in the outer office. Heero looked over the room. At one end were large oak doors leading to the elevator. At the other end was another set of oak doors that lead to Lady Une's office. Across from Heero sat the young secretary, busily working behind a large oak desk while continually glancing in Heero's direction. "Man, what's with the Preventors' and oak" Heero thought. Behind the secretary was a large painting. "I recognize that scene," thought Heero while staring at the painting before him. "That's from the war between Earth and the colonies." Heero stood and walked closer to the painting, studying all of its features.  
  
The secretary noticed Heero's interest in the painting and spoke up. "Do you like that painting Mr. Yuy?" asked the secretary, not fully understanding whom Heero was. "It's of the final battle for the peace of the Earth Sphere. That particular scene is of Wing Zero destroying a piece of the Space Battleship Libra, saving the Earth," continued the secretary while giving Heero glances from time to time.  
  
"Is she trying to impress me?" thought Heero. "I know all about that battle," Heero replied coldly.  
  
"Oh you do, do you. And how do you know all about that battle may I ask? The details of that battle weren't even given to the public entirely. I don't even know everything about it and I work for the government."  
  
"I was there, that's how I know."  
  
"You were there were you?" replied the secretary, now beginning to become frustrated with Heero, "you don't look older than me so you couldn't have been a soldier. So what were you, a reporter or something?"  
  
"No. I was the pilot of that," responded Heero while pointing to the Wing Zero in the painting.  
  
The secretary burst out laughing, "You sure have a sense of humour Mr. Yuy. Like you were the pilot of Wing Zero," blurted out the secretary before she continued laughing.  
  
Heero stood there, his face blank. "Why doesn't she believe me that I piloted Wing Zero?" he wondered.  
  
Then from the doorway came Lady Une's voice. "But he was the pilot of Wing Zero Miss Matthews," as she walked into the outer office.  
  
Now it was the secretary's turn for her face to go blank. She began uttering apologies to Heero. Heero accepted them and the secretary returned to the desk. Heero turned to Lady Une, "Sorry I'm late, but could you squeeze me in?"  
  
"I think I could do that," Lady Une answered while turning to the secretary. "Miss Matthews, please cancel my next appointment."  
  
"Yes ma'am," she replied. She picked up the phone while looking at Heero, a tinge of red coloured her cheeks, and began dialling.  
  
"Please follow me Heero," Lady Une said while walking into her office. Heero followed, feeling a set of eyes burning into his back. "Please sit down," Lady Une continued while pointing to a chair opposite hers. "I'm glad you decided to come today Heero," Lady Une resumed with a smirk.  
  
"Let's get on to the details of the mission can we?" persisted Heero.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
